This invention relates to the transportation and care of disabled people, and more specifically to a wheelchair which can be converted to a flat bed and elevated to a level substantially similar to a level of a patient bed, so that the patient can be easily moved from the wheelchair to the bed.
It has been a continuous problem for patients and their attendants to move a disabled person from a seated position in a wheelchair to a bed, especially for patients which have limited or nor use of some or all of their limbs. Such patients are unable to assist their attendants in lifting them from the wheelchairs and moving them.
The present invention contemplates provision of an elevating convertible wheelchair which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to operate, and which can be successfully used in an environment, wherein complicated and expensive equipment is not available.